A box full of Memories
by laromanesca
Summary: A short story of SasuSaku! :  I'm editing this right now so sorry for some grammatical errors.


A SasuSaku Story, I'm going to give this a twists :)

* * *

><p>"Do you think he'll like this Hinata?" Sakura asked Hinata as she sealed the letter with a heart sticker. She's going send it to Sasuke again. "Uhm... Sakura? Don't you think it's a little bit awkward to send letters to him again at this age? I mean... Since we are in middle school, you always send him letters, but he's not responding." Hinata said in a very low voice. "I know Hinata. But this is the only way for him to know how I feel."Sakura smiled as she stood up. She went over Sasuke's desk, since he's not around. She lifted up his books and placed the letter beside Sasuke's ballpens. As she returned the books, she takes a little peek at his bags, and found some letters from other girls and noticed a long white envelope with a big name written on it, saying "FROM INO, YOUR LOVE." Of course, it's a hilarious thing to see that. She laughed a little and left the room with Hinata.<p>

After some minutes, Sasuke entered the classroom and obviously annoyed. He has been walking everyday to the corridor with the screams of his fangirls. "What A waste. My bag's full of trash." Sasuke said pertaining to those letters. He picked up every letters and dumped it in the trash can. It's true that Girls are deceived with his Good Looks and unfortunately, he doesn't like anyone. It was a foolish thing to see fangirls hoping for his replies, but as what they say, do everything you want, as long as it won't hurt anyone. He sat down and rests his face in his hands, he's bored. And he's thinking of tomatoes. And he smirked a bit. After that, he noticed another letter beside his pens, it's presentably nice. It's a blue envelope with a fragrant smell on it. On top of that was a heart sticker sealing the letter inside. He picked it up and carefully opened the letter. While reading, he began to fix his things and went outside and leaving other letters in the trash bin.

"Oh, Sakura! Sasuke's heading this way. I better get going, bye!" Hinata said as she ran off to Naruto's classroom. "I must have the courage to ask him. I must. I must. I MUST." Sakura said to herself.

"Uhm, Sasuke!" She reached that handsome young man and cleared her throat. "Have you read.. my letter?" She asked nervously giving her butterflies in her stomach. Sasuke nodded and looked away. For some reasons, he's blushing a little bit. "So, can we talk for a little while? Please?" So, he can't even say no to Pink Haired Girl. "Make sure I won't waste my time." Sasuke said approvingly and they headed to the rooftop.

When they reached above, it was a complete silence. It seems that no one was interested to open a topic or one of them is shy to start the conversation.

"So, Sasuke... Now you know how I feel, then why don't you share yours?"

"We're not close Sakura, you don't need to know how I feel for anything. If I feel anything."

"Oh, sorry..."

And again, a complete silence between the two, Sakura started to feel embarrassed and change the topic from their upcoming field trip and other school stuff, hoping it will be a good topic to talk about. But after sometime, Sasuke finally spoke.

"You've wasted my time Sakura. So you ask me all the way to come here just to talk those stupid things? Do you think I'm even interested to those? I thought you are to say something good. You haven't change. You're still annoying."

Sakura was shocked. She can't even say a single word. But she has to express everything for this is now or never. She gulped and started to fight back her tears.

"Sasuke... How rude of you..."

"You're still annoying Sakura. I don't have time for people such as you."

"I.. I..."

"What? Wanna say something?"

And so, Sakura cried and cried. Her tears running down to her rosy cheeks. And that time, she remembered everything she did just for Sasuke. The letters, the fan club, she even has Sasuke's pictures and more. Sasuke widened her eyes to her and turned his back.

"You know, if you have nothing to say important, then I guess I'll leave.." Sasuke said boastfully.

"FINE." Now, Sakura is really mad.

"I've had enough, I'm writing you letter everytime I can, I'm supporting and giving all my best for you to notice me. And what do I get? NOTHING. Not even a simple thanks by someone I admire the most. Someone I like the day he entered middle school. Maybe I should stop the hell out of this. Maybe I'll STOP. I'm so immature! So from now on, I WON'T WRITE LETTERS TO YOU ANYMORE. YOU'RE SO MEAN SASUKE!"

Sakura shouted at his back and threw her empty chocolate box straight at Sasuke. And she ran off leaving Sasuke alone, She ran downstairs covering her face full of tears. Sasuke looked at her back, with a little tears in his eyes. So he's affected. He walked down, holding the box that was thrown to him.

**THE NEXT DAY...**

"What?" Hinata unexpectedly shouted while Sakura just nodded at her. Sakura told everything about what happened yesterday. And she can't believe what happened.

"Sakura. Honestly speaking, I didn't expect that you'll get mad at him, because you really like him do you? Since the day he protected you from the rocks that were thrown to you by Ino's Group. If I'm not mistaken, that's the reason why you liked him in Middle School."

"Well, that's before Hinata. From now on, I won't even write a letter for him. He's so stupid. Really stupid to say such things to me! How could he? I Can't believe it."

Words are really flying so fast, so It's not new if Ino's group already knew about it. Speaking of the devil, Ino's heading their place...

"So, is it true that someone like SAKURA HARUNO was rejected by my love, Sasuke. How awful. I'm so sad..."

"I don't have time for you Ino, from now on, you can have Sasuke, I don't even care."

Sakura walked out and left Ino in Happiness. Atlast, Ino's rival already gave up.

Walking on the corridor, Sakura bumped on someone. She wasn't even looking at her direction because of her mixed emotions. "Oh, Sorry. I'm not looking." Sakura said to the person. As she lift up her head, she saw that it was... Sasuke, looking at him straight in the eyes. Still, she blushed and walked away. She wanted to grow up and stay away with those crushie feelings anymore. She thinks that she's only immature on that time.

Days passed and Sasuke noticed how Sakura changed. She changed her attitude from being sweet. And he hasn't receiving letters from her anymore. After school, he had a chance to see Sakura at the library. And there he confidently ordered, "Sakura, we need to talk." Without hesitation, Sakura followed him at the rooftop.

"So, what do you want? You want me to annoy you again? Or you're going to continue your stupid lectures?" Sakura said in a high voice.

Sasuke was silent, opening the zipper of his bag.

"You know, if you have nothing to say important, then I guess I'll leave" Sakura was really mad at Sasuke she even memorized Sasuke's lines.

After, Sasuke stood up and looking at her directly.

"Sakura... I'm sorry."

"Wha... wh.. what?" Sakura was really surprised.

"I'm at the peak of my emotions that day. I can't control myself specially when I'm mad. That's why I've said bad things to you, I'm sorry."

"No. This isn't real, you're lying, is this some kind of prank or-"

Sakura hasn't finish talking yet, but Sasuke eventually grabbed her hand and hugged her tightly. It was an abrupt action causing her to be speechless and surprised.

"What... are you ... doing...?" Sakura said softly blushing red tomatoes, even though she's mad, she can't deny the fact that, she liked it.

Sakura began to move away but Sasuke only hugged her tighter. His arms can make you feel safe. She assured. She can't move. Sasuke's hugging her tightly but in a comfortable way.

"Sakura, I've been liking you since middle school. I'm just afraid to respond to those letters since I don't how. I LIKE YOU SAKURA."

Sakura was shocked. And suddenly Sasuke let go of her and getting something on his bag, he pulled out the chocolate box Sakura threw to him.

He let Sakura to open it and was surprised to see the letters Sakura made for him.

"I've been keeping those letters Sakura, I'm reading them every night. That makes me weaker whenever I'm looking at you, and causes me to shout or say bad things to you. But I really like you, I'm so sorry Sakura."

She's still surprised and can't explain what she's feeling right now. She don't know what to do.

"Sasuke... so it's real?" she smiled and blush. Her cheeks were really red now.

"I'll keep this box of memories, Sakura."

With such happy feeling, Sakura hugged her back and tears were out in her eyes.

* * *

><p>Hey Guys! :) What do you thing? I'll continue this short story? Please I need to see your reviews.(CURRENTLY EDITING THIS FANFIC)<p> 


End file.
